The end of Nightmares
The End of Nightmares "What am I seeing?" Ra-Khir's blurry vision came into focus. He felt a deep dread mixed with vomit in a gut that alredy felt to be bursting with water. He could not breath and the panic threatened to make him lose consciousness again. He saw in the distance a spindly machine, seemingly all edges and points made of rusted iron working meticulously on replacing the lower jaw of his freind Cerulean with a new metal enclosure. His freind was clearly dead and bloated. The machine having finished its creation turned its attention toward Ra-Khir and with one swift efficient strike lopped his lower jaw off. Ra-Khir awoke in cold sweat. He heard the familiar grinding noises of the tired engines of he Earth Dawn 3, or was it 4. He could never remember. Watermark was captured but still alive, it seems his horror mark would continue until they reached the Death's Sea. Ra-Khir grabbed the message stone his brother had given him and spoke the password again, shoes, to listen to a familiar voice to calm his nerves "Brother, I hope this message stone finds you well. I have some exciting news. I am beginning a project soon that may see the end of the slavery business for Rathelon. I am sorry to say this, but I will require Lundrogg's services. He will be leaving soon to assist me." Ra-Khir turned the message stone off. He no longer wanted to hear his brother's voice. Soon Lundrogg would be leaving, his good friend and mentor for the past 5 years would up and leave at his brother's request. "I am sure I will get to see him again before he leaves" Ra-Khir whispered to no one. Qwantz picked that moment to barge into the room full of a pep and delight with a bit of frosting at the corners of her mouth. "Hiya Grumpy, we are having cake on the deck, you can't have any, but Dizzy thought it was important that you come up." Ra-Khir grabbed Gale Dream "Right I will be there shortly." Ra-Khir stood on the deck of the Earthdawn 3 looking out over the vast see of Lava pooling below them. Even high up in the sky he could feel the heat, and wondered if the ship could handle the strain. His hand went to the hilt of the Galedream. Ra-Khir whispered a short prayer to its former owner "Soon, you will have peace, with the comfort that the monster responsible for your death was destroyed today." He wathced as Qwantz with the globe in her hands flew out over the deck and dropped the globe containing Watermark. The horror swam in panic within its trapped little world as it slowly disapeared from veiw. A small flash of flame was the only thing to mark that it had been submerged in Lava. A great weight had been lifted from everyone on the deck as the horror mark vanished. Ra-Khir may finally have a full nights sleep for the first time in weeks. Category:Layflat Earthdawn